


The Red Sneakers drabble

by 36degreecelcius



Category: History (Band)
Genre: M/M, Red sneakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36degreecelcius/pseuds/36degreecelcius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My eyes met his, it was awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Sneakers drabble

_This work is just a drabble, based purely on[this picture](http://kidkshjhyj-storia.tumblr.com/image/146856348905). _

* * *

 

My eyes met his, it was awkward.

It was just a normal rainy day, the sky was grayish blue with the clouds blocking away the sun, the drops drizzled and wetted the streets, people covered their faces with umbrellas, and footsteps became small splashes here and there as the crowd moved themselves in a silent, yet chaotic, manner, trying to reach their destinations. The cold, moist weather made the dim city even dimmer, and the wind sounded more like a mourn from afar. I’d never liked rain; it suited too well with my dark-colored clothes and mood, even my pale-while skin seemed to blend in with the gray scenario.

Only my sneakers were bright red.

They couldn’t be called new. Despite the bright hue that seemed to be screaming for attentions every time I walk pass a person, with a closer, careful look, stains and scratches could still be seen. To me they were quite visible, though I guess, to others, what they appeared to look like was rather similar to when a person in red bleeds; the powerful shade would cover all the hidden flaws, and no one would ever know how far were you injured until they start to examine carefully. It probably was why I’d found the red sneakers suitable, even though I was the only one wearing—

Oh, no I wasn’t.

My eyes caught another bright-red pair of sneakers almost at the instant they emerged, walking from afar towards my direction. It was as distinctive as a red rose among lilies, the crimson red stood out from its surrounding drizzle and fog, and my eyes couldn’t move else where. I found myself unconsciously adjusting my pace to synchronize with the other’s, and as we got closer, my gaze became more and more intense.

It wasn’t until we actually walked pass each other that I noticed he was also looking at my bright red sneakers. My eyes widened a little when they met his, and for a short glimpse of time it felt as if the world had turned red–the same red as our shoes–before returning back to its old, gray landscape. I caught a sight of his name tag hanging from his backpack; it read ‘Kyungil.’

That was all I got, before we parted and walked our own ways. I didn’t expect to be seeing him again any time soon.

But it rained again the next day.


End file.
